customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bioniclezilla77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bioniclezilla77 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome! Hi, welcome and thanks for joining the wiki, be sure to read the manual of style if you plan on staying, and go around and introduce yourself to other members here. Thanks! -Oonie Sorry to say this, but you aren't allowed to have Bionicle related content on here, so if you create more, keep it Hero Factory or move it to the crossover, thanks! Welcome back! Hello again, thanks for coming back. A lot has changed, and unfortunately, your Bionicle articles still need to be moved to the Crossover Wiki. I have already done so, but you can't continue to post Bionicle content, Sorry. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 23:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Next time, add a title like I did above. (It helps my talk page look more organized) And, it is NOT deleted. Please check your Bionicle Zilla article, and you will find everything there. I was asked to merge these articles. Next time, be more sure of what happened before you pin the blame on me. In addition, you're going to have to change ther name of "bionicle zilla". No Bionicle-Hero Factory crossovers, that's wiki rules. You're not the only one who has to follow that. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toxic Creepa and Shark Man are COMPLETELY different from the originals. You'll "let" me keep Cuffie? You are not an admin and have no right to say that. Also, please fix your grammar and spelling. 22:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Images Howdy. Unfortunately, it would appear that you have uploaded the complete set of 2013 Hero Factory spoiler images. Now, while people want to see the next line of sets, these images are still considered sensitive and having them on this wiki could be harmful to the Hero Factory storyline. It is general wiki policy not to allow such pictures until they are released. Until the Brain Attack wave hits shelves, images of them are banned on this site. For this reason your blog post and the images you uploaded will be deleted. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 20:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla Sorry about that. It's OK, it's just that other companies tend to rip off LEGO products and circulating the images when they come out gives those companies more time to produce rip-off versions of Hero Factory before the official sets are released. But there's no problem. You didn't know so you can't be blames. No need to worry. :p :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Edits Hey BZ. I have a question. Why did you edit the Stub Template on Thursday November 1? That sentance was not needed. Also, you can add more than one category per edit. Don't add one or two at a time. That is spamming and could be inerpretted as an attempt to move up in the rankings fast than you should. Also, Stop making categories like 'Enviormentalist' and placing them on random pages. That is also spamming. 'Read the Manual of Style today! 21:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) BZ, I guess I did not know those were too short and I'm sorry about enviormentalist thing, maby I should of done something differently like a hero protecting earth. I'm not mad, just a little annoyed. It would help if you created a page for the categories to explain what they mean. If you need help doing that, just leave a message on my talk page. :) Read the Manual of Style today! 22:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Please use the 'Leave Message' Button next time Have you read this yet? Some of your pages are either missing some elements, some of them are sort of...messy, and some of them are just too short. (I can tell you exactly what's wrong if you give me a page) [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 00:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 All right, Iron Kriko WARNING, GIANT POST AHEAD Actually, he's okay. He's got an infobox, a nice history, a tools section, and a trivia section. I just looked through your pages again and it looks like all of them are okay now except for Bionicle Zilla; his information can be confusing as it seems you expect the reader to know information that isn't there and doesn't appear to be presented in any story. For example, I don't really understand the first line: 'When the combination of Villians, Heroes, and Toa seemed to be loosing, Magno came back just in time to deploy the new Heroes.' What villains? What Hero'e'''s, wait, no Bionicle allowed, so unless the Toa are some non-Bionicle group, I'm gonna have to take that out. Also, who's Magno? All of these unexplained things add up to a very confusing article. Finally, he's missing a nice, delicious, infooobooooox. P.S. When you edit you own talk page to reply to someone, they may not know it because the little 'You have new messages' notification doesn't come up unless ''their talk page is edited. Unless you're like me where you like to look through the entire wiki activity, people maynit know when you reply to their talk page. (yay, long response over! ^_^) [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 19:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) K, done. To make a picture appear in an infobox, you have to use this format: [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please add all the categories that you need in one edit, as opposed to one at a time. Thanks. Read the Manual of Style today! 20:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC)